


Growing Up/Going Down

by forever_doodling_tardises



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Concerts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2012154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forever_doodling_tardises/pseuds/forever_doodling_tardises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of how Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak met at a concert that neither of them wanted to be at and ended up making out in a corridor for a few hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Up/Going Down

"Well, don't you wanna go with one of your friends?"

"Dude," Sam said, leaning against the door, "none of my friends are 18, which is what you have to be to get in on your own. Besides, I wanna go with my big brother."

Dean put on a thoughtful face for about ten seconds. "Yeah, okay," he said. Sam's face lit up. "So when is this concert, anyway?"

The concert, as it turned out, was on Friday. Once they were inside the venue, a huge indoor arena with multiple levels called the Frank Erwin Center (Dean drove past it on his way to school every day, but had never been inside), Sam started looking really excited, heading right for the entrance they were supposed to come in on and dragging Dean along with him. They had apparently gotten seats in the mosh pit - _wonderful_ , Dean thought.

 

Thirty minutes later, Dean was surrounded by sweaty younger teenagers with dyed hair and upside-down suspenders. The music sucked, some new alternative rock thing, but he wasn't going to tell Sammy that. Usually he had no problem degrading his younger brother's music tastes, but Sam would defend this band like his firstborn child, so Dean just shut his cakehole.

After a few songs, though, it became too much, and seeing as Sam wasn't really paying attention to what Dean was doing, the latter wove through the crowd and fought his way out the door they'd come in through. About halfway down the dimly-lit corridor, Dean bumped into a figure that was practically plastered to the wall, with earplugs in and a hefty book open. "Aah! Jesus! Sorry, you startled me," Dean exclaimed, and was about to continue on his way to the drink stand they'd passed on their way in - he couldn't get alcohol, but he could buy a soda or something and hang out there 'til the end of the show. That had been the plan, anyway, but then the stranger's pale face was illuminated by the glow of their smartphone and Dean began to reconsider. Black hair with a blue fringe, huge glasses left slightly askew by their encounter with Dean, startled blue eyes, full lips, one pierced ear and a slightly bumpy nose. _Very attractive_ , Dean's brain supplied, to which he responded _Shut up._ "Uh," he said lamely to the boy in front of him, who looked to be about the same age as him. "I'll just..."

"Sorry I was blocking your way," the dark-haired boy suddenly blurted. "It's just, I've got exams, and I can't handle too much noise, and..."

"Hey, it's okay," Dean responded. "I've got exams too. You go to McCallum?"

"Yeah," he replied. "Senior. You?"

"Same." Dean ran a hand through his close-cropped hair nervously. "Dean Winchester," he continued after a moment, holding out a hand. "Eighteen. I've never seen you in class, that's weird." _How could I miss you?_  he thought.

"Castiel Novak. Seventeen. I don't stick out much." Castiel grasped Dean's hand with his own, slightly smaller one. "You wanna, uh..."

"Can I study with you?"

"Yeah, that," Castiel replied, looking relieved. "Weren't you going somewhere, though?"

"Actually," Dean said, "I was just going to get a drink. Do you want anything?"

"Pepsi," Castiel replied, digging around in his pocket.

"No, it's fine, I'll get it," Dean said quickly. "Pepsi. Sure thing, Cas. Can I call you Cas?"

"Yeah," Cas said enthusiastically. Dean started down the corridor, waving to Cas. 

A few minutes later, he was back, now with two freezing cans of soda in his hands. "Here ya go," he grinned, tossing the Pepsi to Cas before cracking open his own drink.

"Cool, thanks," Cas said, nearly dropping his textbook but still catching the can. "I was starting to think you wouldn't come back."

"Nah," Dean replied, "I'll always come back for you. You owe me a soft drink." They both laughed and huddled around Cas' biology textbook, at first studying but then regressing to eyes registering the shapes of letters without taking in the meaning of the words. "You know what?" Dean said with finality after about half an hour of trying to concentrate on the page while Cas' ebony hair brushed against his cheek and the younger boy's distinctive scent wafted into his nostrils - that's not even to mention the short little conversations they kept having every five minutes. "This isn't working." And he leaned sideways, catching Cas' lips in his own. After a few seconds, Cas responded, kissing back with an enthusiasm to rival Dean's own. The textbook hit the ground somewhere between lips and tongues, but neither boy cared. They were too busy with the fervor they had created, Dean running his hands through Cas' hair and Cas wrapping his legs around Dean's waist. Timid licks became bold nips; tongues invaded mouths and lips were sucked between lips. Cas licked into Dean's mouth, sliding his tongue under the lighter-haired boy's and running it over the roof of his mouth. Dean moaned into Cas' mouth, and Cas felt the vibrations the noise generated all the way down to his core. Waves of pleasure were send through both bodies, and it seemed as though they were being transferred through one form into the other. It was a wonder, really, that nothing else much happened, but it seems they were content to simply kiss each other for hours.

In time, breathless from the kissing, they leaned back into each other, Cas slumping against the wall in the narrow space and Dean slumping against Cas. "So," Dean said after awhile, "Can I get your number?"

Cas laughed. "Yes, absolutely yes. If I can get yours."

Dean's eyes landed on the watch sliding down Cas' wrist. "Shit," he exclaimed, bolting upright. "Concert's almost over. I'd better get back to Sam."

Cas frowned. "Sam?"

"Oh!" Dean exclaimed, realizing the most likely reason for his less-than-pleased expression. "My little brother. He was the one who dragged me here."

"Well, in that case," Cas smiled, exhaling happily, "I'm glad he did."

 

They exchanged numbers and a goodnight kiss, and they saw each other at school the next day, and the next, and all the days after that. They had time to figure out whether they wanted this to be a long-term deal, and they decided they did. Now they're freshmen in college, and Cas rings his bicycle bell as he passes Dean getting out of his '67 Impala every morning. Now Dean eats lunch with Cas by the huge fountain with all the flowerbeds around it on the UT (University of Texas at Austin) campus, where they watch the Shakespeare group practice and the smaller bunches of students study. Now they go to parties together and watch stupid old horror movies together. Now they're happy, and who knows how long that'll last? They could break up tomorrow, or they could get married five years from now and live happily ever after. But for now they're happy, and what I've recounted in the previous paragraphs is the first time they met, and the first time they were happy together. However improbable the whole concept of 'love at first sight' may be, you can't deny that there was something, some form of attraction, there from the beginning. And now, having proven xeir point, the author will retire. It really is exhausting, creating a reality at the tips of one's fingers.


End file.
